Джон Эгберт
- Нормальный ▾= - Нормальный = - Крутой жакет= - Маскировка= }} - Сон▾= - Проспит= - Уровень Бога= - Уровень Бога, капюшон снят= }} - Шмотки▾= - Пика= - Костюмы▾= - Костюм= - Привидение= - Умник= }} - Лабораторный= - Вриска= - Секрет ▾= - Трикстер= - Линк= }} }} - Малыш= }} |caption = |intro = 1904 |title = Наследник Дыхания|age = 13. День Рождения 13 апреля, 1996 |screenname=эктоБиолог, |style= Не допускает синтаксических ошибок, игнорирует заглавные буквы в начале предложения, иногдааааа умножает гласные, ставит 8 знаков препинания (из-за влияния Вриски) |specibus = Молотовидный, Зайцевидный, Зонтовидный |modus = Стек, Очередь, Ряд, , |relations = Папа - Приемный отец, Генетический полубрат Нанна - Приемная бабушка, Генетическая мать Дедушка - Генетический отец Джейд Харли - Друг/Генетическая сестра Вриска Серкет - Тролль-покровитель (Мертва) Casey - Приемная дочь (бывшая?) Poppop - Сам из Альфа-вселенной |home = Пригород (21605 Еловая улица, Кленовая долина, Вашингтон) |planet = Земля ветра и теней |like = Действительно отвратительные фильмы, паранормальные истории, шутки, друзья |hate = Арлекины, Бетти Крокер, выпечка, арахис (аллергия) |music = |pesterlogs = Act 1= Джон: Открыть сообщение. Джон: Ответить корешу. Джон: Рассказать об успехе ВД. Джон: Проверить сообщение. [S Джон: Проверить ДостаньКореша.] Джон: Проверить окно ДостаньКореша. ТТ: Сбросить сундук. ТТ: Выделить выброшенные вещи и перенести их... ТТ: Открыть Кеш Материи. (2 pp.) ТТ: Поставить Алхиматор. Джон: Выйти на балкон. ТТ: Взять засоренный унитаз. (3 pp.) Джон: Ответить корешу. Джон: Теперь можно и на Основопресс... (2 pp.) Джон: Обругать ТТ. (2 pp.) > Джон: Взять основит. > > > Джон: Ответить корешам. > > |-|2= ТЕПЕРЬ ДЖОН. ОТВЕТЬ... ЭТИ СКУЧНЫЕ МУЖИКИ НЕ НУЖНЫ. Роуз: Прототипировать гейста при помощи... Роуз: Прототипировать гейста при помощи книги... Роуз: Убрать основопресс с дороги. МОЖЕШЬ ПОБАЛОВАТЬСЯ С УСТРОЙСТВОМ... КАКОГО ЦВЕТА СЛОВА ЭТОГО КОРЕША? ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ ТЕКСТ БЫЛ ПРИВЛЕКАТЕЛЕН... > ЭТОТ КОРЕШ ЗНАЕТ, ЧТО ДЕЛАТЬ. (9 pp.) (4 pp.) (2 pp.) (2 pp.) |-|3= (2 pp.) (4 pp.) (2 pp.) |-|4= (2 pp.) (2 pp.) (3 pp.) (3 pp.) (2 pp.) |-|5= (3 pp.) (3 pp.) (2 pp.) (3 pp.) (2 pp.) (5 pp.) (2 pp.) (4 pp.) (14 pp.) (3 pp.) (5 pp.) (3 pp.) (4 pp.) (11 pp.) (9 pp.) (3 pp.) (15 pp.) (3 pp.) (5 pp.) |-|6= (5 pp.) }} Джон Эгберт является одним из главных персонажей в Homestuck. Он - мальчик, который, как говорится на этой странице, не получил свое собственное имя до наступления своего тринадцатилетия; тем не менее, это всего лишь обрамляющий аппарат.Джон в прошлом подписывал свои письма как "-призрачныйХитрец (Джон)". Хоть изначально он и получил имя "Zoosmell Pooplord" (Свинопах Какашкин), игра отвергла этот вариант и установила его имя как "Джон". Джон использует онлайн-мессенджер ДостаньКореша для связи с другими продвинутыми в техническом плане друзьями. Его корешник - . Его бывший корешник - , но он сменил его, чтобы избавиться от изрядно досаждавших ему троллей. Что интересно, он выбрал ник ectoBiologist/эктоБиолог из-за реплик одного из троллей. Его веб-браузер - Тифон, в мифологии являющийся супругом Ехидны, тезки веб-браузера Джейд. Джон связан с воздухом и нефтью. Характерные черты и особенности Что касается внешности Джона - он приземистый мальчишка с черными, растрепанными волосами. Он выглядит немного глупо - эту черту он унаследовал от бабушки, у которой сильно выступали передние зубы (на самом деле она оказывается его генетической матерью, в то время как приемный отец Джона является ему наполовину братом). Одежда подростка обычно состоит из белой футболки (хотя в магазинах эту футболку, созданную по прототипу кофты Джона, можно купить в светло-голубом цвете) с рисунком Слизняка из фильма "Охотники за привидениями", (но на самом деле это Japanese knock-of), ремня, шорт и черных кроссовок. Джон носит пару прямоугольных очков. Иногда он надевал другие вещи, такие как неудачная маскировка или сине-зелёный костюм с Слизняком, галстуком и длинными брюками. Он был создан из костюма (подарка на День рожденья от Отца), его повседневной рубашки, и книги "Умник" во время . После он начал носить Лабораторный костюм юного Эктобиолога: светло-зеленый плащ поверх темно-зеленой рубашки и таких же брюк, желтые ботинки и пояс цвета тины со Слизняком на пряжке. Вриска Серкет впоследствии нарядила его в комбинацию, напоминающую ее собственную. После достижения уровня Бога носит полностью голубой костюм с ненормально длинным капюшоном. Джон интересуется плохими фильмами, Веб-комиксами, и видеоиграми. Ему нравится все паранормальное и магические трюки, которые он любит выполнять на досуге. Обладает компьютером и любит программировать несмотря на то, насколько плохо у него это получается. Он левша (до тех пор пока его спрайт не повёрнут), у него аллергия на арахис и продолжительная ненависть ко всему что связано с Бетти Крокер . Так же он неплохо играет на пианино. Его комната содержит различные вещи относящиеся к его хобби, например Волшебный сундук , заполненый всяческой фокусной аттрибутикой. Её стены увешаны постерами фильмов, веб-комиксов и видеоигр. Примечательно то, что его коллекция вещей по большей части содержит в себе зеленые тона, но Джон все же больше ассоциирует себя с синим цветом. У него есть трое друзей с которыми он играет в Sburb. Их зовут, Роуз Лалонд - "tentacleTherapist/тентаклеТерапевт" , эрудированая и замкнутая девочка питающая интерес к творчеству Лавкрафта , Дейв Страйдер - "turntechGodhead/виниловыйДемиург", крутой братишка, занятый выискиванием всего ироничного, и Джейд Харли - "gardenGnostic/садоВедунья" легко возбудимая девочка, страдающая нарколепсией и имеющая возможность видеть грядущее в своих снах. Джон с самого начала игры пользуется Стековым Методом доступа для его инвентеки и имеет некоторое представление о других Методах. После получения бесплатного Метода Очереди из книги "Структуры данных для Говнюков", он понял что не сможет переключиться на Метод Стека, ровно до тех пока не нашел его под Волшебным Сундуком. Позже, он нашел Метод Массива в подарок от своего Папы, и соеденил все три Метода в один Массив Очередестеков при помощи Платы Контроля Методов. Вы можете называть ее Джонов Очередестек . Его первому Боевому Способусу был присвоен Молотовидный Образ, означающий, что до самого конца игры во время Боя он может использовать только молоты. После поломки его кувалды во всемя битвы со сланцевым бесом, Джон подбирает рукоять и продолжает сражаться с её помощью. Это послужило причиной временного сброса Молотовидного Образа в Рукоятевидный, что в свою очередь отделило боёк у обычного молотка, оставив в Способусе только его рукоять. Починка кувалды возвратила Образ к Молотовидному, и вытолкнула рукоять молотка из Способуса. Также Джон получил второй Боевой Способус — зайцевидный, использованый сланцевым бесом и выпавшим из него после его поражения, и разместил его вместе с молотовидным Способусом в Боевой Картотеке. Джон похож на настоящего придурка, плохо шутит и использует необычно тонкую иронию, чтобы блеснуть юмором. Джон имеет типичную натуру "ботаника" в том плане, что он очень пассивный и поддается чьему-либо лидерству легче, чем остальные, выполняя команды не из-за их логичности и смысла, а просто потому, что ему приказали это сделать. Он более склонен к выдумыванию глупых идей, нежели его друзья, и это частенько является поводом для подколов в чатах через ДостаньКореша. Внутренний облик Джона более близок к "душе компании", больше из-за желания спрятаться от отца, чем из-за моральных принципов. Он даже празднует Дни рождения друзей: Роуз, Дейва и Джейд. (Конечно же, он посылает им подарки: вязальные спицы, солнечные очки Бена Стиллера, и семена тыквы, соответственно.) Джон, кажется, склонен исполнять приказы насчет создания шума и спонтанной дефекации. К счастью, он никогда на это не жаловался, хотя и стоило бы. Хотя Джон не особо умный или творческий персонаж, он, безусловно, самый изобретательный; еще в начале истории он демонстрирует поразительные способности в комбинировании предметов лучше других даже до появления Алхиматора, скомбинировав молоток и гвозди для того, что бы повесить постер на стену, а также приделав руки кукле-арлекину. Sburb Джон поначалу не полностью понимал концепции Sburb и редко понимал, что происходит с некоторыми из более технических команд. Несмотря на свою склонность к видео-играм, ему не хватало понимания правил игры, к примеру он не мог понять абстрактный характер Капчалогирования . Несмотря на это, его уровень понимания шифртехнологии в перфокартах великолепен. Будучи игроком в Sbrub, Джон находился во все большей и большей опасности, по мере прогрессирования игры, и плохо понимал что происходит и что ему надо делать. Тем не менее, позднее Джон показал некоторые знания правил игры, и даже придумал гениальные идеи, такие как объединение двух первокарт для создания нового оружия с помощью Алхиматора. Позже, с помощью того же принципа, он сдалал целую кучу полезных вещей. John was given the role of "Heir of Breath," mentioned in Nanna's Note to him at the end of Act 2, since not only is he the "heir" of his father (a role unshared by any of the other kids) but he is also associated with Air/Wind elementally, which logically connects to breath. John's role is later confirmed by Nanna in the opening of Act 4. For a long time, John's preferred weapons were his trusty Pogo Hammer and the Wrinklefucker, which he would occasionally dual-wield. Later on, Davesprite told John the code for Fear No Anvil. Биография Джон был воспитан своим Папой, который благодаря эктобиологическим замудрям оказался ему еще и генетически полу-братом. Папа поддерживает многочисленные интересы Джона, но и сам имеет нездоровую одержимость Арлекинами (ну или так Джон думал). Джон завёл 3 друзей его возраста через интернет, с которыми он начал играть в Sburb. История начинается в день его рождения, когда его копия Sburb приходит по почте. Также он получает шикарного Кролика от своего друга Дейва. Джон устанавливает первое соединение с Роуз Ландод, которая была его сервером. Before entering the Medium, he prototyped his kernel with the Harlequin Doll his father got him for his birthday. After John initiated the countdown on the Cruxtruder, the area around his house was hit by a Meteor and engulfed in flames. However, he took a bite of the Cruxite Apple and entered The Medium, sparing his house from absolute destruction by suspending it on a pillar of rock in the Land of Wind and Shade. His Dad was kidnapped, and initially his only guide in the Medium was Nannasprite. Wayward Vagabond began communicating with John from the future, giving him rude commands in ALL CAPS (that is, until he found the caps lock key and learned how to be polite) that manifested as a voice in his head. John often felt compelled to do what the Wayward Vagabond asked of him but refused if the request was too ridiculous. His house became overrun by Shale Imps, which left black trails of sludge and first appeared as ominous pairs of eyes. Ever since the game started, Rose had seen John's posters as being defaced. John had thought that Imps had created the graffiti, but it turned out that John did it himself long ago. It's also the reason Dad thought John had a love of Clowns Harlequins. John used Alchemization to remove the graffiti from his Ghost Dad poster and create the Clean Cosby Poster. He later combined that with his computer to create the Cosbytop Computer. After messing around in his house fighting imps and ogres for a while, he managed to reach the first Gate. This sent him to the surface of LOWAS. He explored his land and began talking to two trolls, carcinoGeneticist and gallowsCalibrator. GC was able to trick John into attempting to fight his denizen, Typheus, long before he was ready. This created an alternate timeline where John was killed by the Denizen of his land. Since John died, he was unable to get Jade into the Medium, so her fate was unknown. Dave eventually traveled back, stopped John, and prototyped himself, becoming Davesprite. The John who died in this timeline later met the recently deceased Vriska in a dream bubble, of whom he had no memory other than one conversation which she had out of order on his timeline. Despite GC deceiving him, he decided to trust her again, and used his rocket to go straight to his second Gate, which led to Rose's House. Rose was asleep at the time, and so he was able to take her birthday gift to him, a bunny similar to the one he got from Dave. Tired of waiting for Rose to awaken, he left to explore the Land of Light and Rain. He found a small island with a transportalizer, which led to The Veil. Here he did some ectobiology, creating Grandpa, Nanna, Bro, Mom, Rose, Dave, Jade, and himself as paradox clones. He also had a number of conversations with CG, who explained to him what ectobiology was. Like Jade, John had a Dream Self on Prospit's moon. Initially, Dream John had mostly been asleep, with only brief glimpses of waking up and sleepwalking. This changed when Jack Noir began The Reckoning and attacked Prospit, causing the moon to come crashing out of orbit. Dream Jade attempted to wake John before sacrificing herself to save him from certain death. Dream John woke after the celestial collision and soon found his fallen friend face down on The Battlefield of Skaia. He recovered the ring of the White Queen from Jade and foresaw his destination in the clouds. Meanwhile, his other self, sleeping in the Veil, was saved by an Authority Regulator of Derse. On the Battlefield, he received his birthday present from Jade from a Parcel Mistress, which was the same bunny as his other presents, but this time enhanced with cybernetic upgrades (he later named the bunny Liv Tyler). According to recent updates; it is possible that these upgrades were applied by Jake English, as Jane states that it was a family heirloom that used to belong to his grandma, . He was confronted by Jack Noir, who assumed the bunny would continue to help him, but this was a mistake. Jack fled, leaving John to wander the Battlefield. Soon, he encountered his Dad and Rose's Mom. Before he was able to reunite with them, he was awakened by Vriska's psychic powers, thus losing the Queen's ring. He then became friends with Vriska, who gave him advice so that he would do what he was going to do anyway (but it turned out that she was the reason he was going to do it in the first place (you figure it out)). He retrieved his server copy of Sburb and returned to his house. Here he connected to Jade. However, before he was able to prototype her kernel, he was put back to sleep by Vriska. While asleep, he saw the Battlefield undergoing its fourth prototyping, and saw that a Wizardly Vassal had recovered the Queen's ring. He soon woke again, and got up to date by talking to Rose, Karkat, and Vriska. However, he was in mortal danger, as Jack Noir was using his new First Guardian powers from Becquerel's prototyping to destroy LOWAS with green fire. With WV's help, he managed to use his wind powers to summon The Windy Thing. This simultaneously put out the fire on LOWAS and skyrocketed John to the top of his echeladder. After that, he went to a Salamander Village. On advice of Vriska, he went to sleep on his Quest Bed and was killed by Jack Noir. However, he was resurrected shortly afterwards as his dream self, ascended to God Tier, and gained the Heir of Breath outfit as a result of dying on his quest bed. After dying on his quest bed, he gained immense control over wind. Vriska claimed that he would surpass her, implying John will become the most powerful of the 16 players. Vriska, however, did not know that the other kids and Aradia would eventually ascend to god-tier. John traveled through Skaia in his new form with the Wizardly Vassal, and drilled into the planet to retrieve The Tumor, which he stored in Dad's wallet. He came across the Courtyard Droll, who had been carrying Liv Tyler with him. Liv handed him a note left by Jade's Penpal, and John immediately guessed correctly that his grandmother was Jade. After being bonked on the head by a tiny Warhammer Of Zillyhoo, John had Liv hugify the weapon. He decided to be the leader and sent Liv Tyler, CD? and WV? to Derse to drop off the Tumor at the moon. John gave his wallet to WV?, forgetting that it carried his Crosbytop Computer. Jade happened to message him about his dad's fate with Jack Noir as the group departed. John took notice of grimdarkness occuring nearby, which was Rose descending to the castle where her mother and John's father were slain. They reunited and Rose tried to explain the situation but could not as being grimdark made her speak in eldritch tongues. Rose led John to the top of the castle where their slain parents laid. They encountered Jack Noir, but as their strife began, Jack immediately stabbed John. John died in what is clearly the most cowardly death ever. Due to the fact that his death was neither just nor heroic, he came back to life after Jack left, only to discover a dead Rose. Following Vriska's advice, he kissed Rose, allowing her dream self to survive. Then, following Karkat's orders, John went to the Land of Heat and Clockwork. It is here that Karkat first trolled John from his perspective. Meanwhile, future Karkat explained how to initiate the Scratch, which John successfully did. He remained atop the Beat Mesa in order to prevent any interference from minions. After easily dispatching them with his Heir of Breath powers and a Pop-a-matic Vrillyhoo hammer, he was transported to Jade, who had just acquired God-Tier. From here on, he observed as Jade fulfilled Echidna's request and prepared the journey to a new session via the Fourth Wall. Due to not having enough time to interfere with the Prospitian ship as it crossed the Yellow Yard, not even with his super-fast author avatar, Hussie decided to just level John and Jade up to the next God Tier, with John rising from Galesmate to . Отношения В течении долгого времени Роуз, Дейв и Джейд являются его лучшими друзьями. Их чувства друг к другу не менялись ещё с начала сессии, хотя Джон абсолютно убежден, что Роуз стала немного более невменяемой и в полушутке поклялся спасти ее от лап зла, порожденных ее желанием справиться с ними. Его немного смущает комментарий Карката насчет того, что он должен жениться за Роуз. Его чувства к Каркату являются жгучей смесью из ненависти и дружбы. Джона забавляют полные ненависти тирады из-за явного "псевдотроллинга", которым Каркат только и занимается. Хоть Каркат и не является его тролль-покровителем, он контролирует действия Джона чуть ли не на каждом шагу. После того, как Каркат перестает донимать его троллингом, он становится менее антагонистичным к Джону и даже извиняется за грубость свою и остальных троллей. Его разговоры с Терези, в лучшем случае, были крайне напряженными. Во время их первого разговора, Терези обещалась убить его - в шутку, конечно. Позднее он оказывается вовлечен в сессию Терези, все там портит, и их ненависть друг к другу возрастает. После того, как Дейв начал работать с Терези, она перестала разговаривать с Джоном и Вриска тала его новым троллем-покровителем. Неясность в отношениях между этими двумя осталась спустя долгое время - находятся ли они в дружественном положении или являются врагами, непонятно до сих пор. Джон разговаривал с Канаей дважды: первый раз (как он сам говорит) несколько месяцев назад, и второй раз в Sburd, через аккаунт Роуз. После их первого разговора, он говорит, что Каная "нереально крута". Отношения Джона и Вриски довольно сложны в понимании. Сначала она предложила свою помощь, чтобы стать противовесом компании Терези и Дейва. Вриска довольно власта, что Джон находил очень раздражительным - хотя, он до сих пор любит с ней разговаривать. Но их отношения заходят намного глубже: Джон иногда пользуется причудами её диалекта, чтобы угодить ей, Вриска шила ему одежду, делая его тотально крутым и горячим парнем - тогда Джон показывает ей своего любимого актера - Николаса Кейджа - и она в момент становится его фанаткой. Позже, когда Вриска убивает Тавроса, она признается, что показывает ему намного больше своих эмоций, нежели остальным. Вриска говорит о том, как сильно уважает Джона и о том, как сильно боится, что он будет сердиться на неё. Она не только раскаялась ему о убийстве, но и рассказывает об обществе троллей, в котором убийство является вещью необходимой - она говорит, насколько восхищается людьми за то, что они хоть и слабы, но выглядят намного лучше на её фоне. Джон был немного в шоке, узнав, что её дважды убивали и она сама убивала тысячи и тысячи, чтобы прокормить своего лузусе - тем не менее, тем не менее, его мнение о Вриске ничуть не изменилось даже после культурного шока. Джон заботится о Вриске, каким бы человеком она не была, как и она заботится о нем, надеясь, что Джон будет достаточно сильным, чтобы противостоять Джеку и сможет защитить её друзей, в том случае, если сама она умрет в схватке с ним. Перед своей смертью она приглашает Джона на свидание, что в конце-концов подтверждает её красные чувства к Эгберту. Он соглашается, но свидание так и не состоялось - Терези убивает Вриску, а пораженный Каркат, воспользуясь аккаунтом Вриски, отвечает за неё и просматривает последнее его содержимое. После переключения на свой аккаунт, он спрашивает Джона, действительно он любит Вриску, на что получает положительный ответ - Эгберт говорит о том, что любовь была взаимной - затем Каркат расспрашивает о смерти Вриски и предупреждает Джона о том, что Гамзи находится в ужасном состоянии ярости и о том, что он может вмешаться в его дела. Прочее Джон может быть назван в честь Джеймса Далласа Эгберта III, ученика Мичиганского Государственного университета который был ошибочно объявлен потерявшимся в школьных паровых туннелях из-за ролевой игры в Dungeons & Dragons (D&D). Впрочем, чтобы точно это подтвердить, нужно спросить Cuttlefish, пользователя, который его назвал на форуме MSPA здесь. Глаза Джона синие, как и его текст в ДостаньКореша. Он был последним из четверки детей Бета-версии, чей цвет глаз был показан. В соответствии с его днем рождения, его знак зодиака - Овен. Джон страдает аллергией к арахису, как утверждается . Никнейм Джона, который он использует на данный момент, эктоБиолог, имеет инициалы ЭБ (EB). EB может относиться к EarthBound, одной из игр, которые вдохновили Эндрю Хасси создать Homestuck. Впрочем, не ясно, является ли это совпадением или нет. Джон живет по действительно существующему адресу. Смотрите также *John's House *John's Room *John's Outfits Сноски Категория:Персонажи Homestuck